


[podfic] No Fault

by rageprufrock, reena_jenkins



Category: CW Network RPF
Genre: Hangover, M/M, Morning-After Amnesia, Podfic, originally recorded in 2012, unearthed in 2015
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-27
Updated: 2015-04-27
Packaged: 2018-03-25 23:50:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 25
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3829486
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rageprufrock/pseuds/rageprufrock, https://archiveofourown.org/users/reena_jenkins/pseuds/reena_jenkins
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>"I have no idea what anybody is talking about today," Mike admitted.</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	[podfic] No Fault

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [No Fault](https://archiveofourown.org/works/44943) by [rageprufrock](https://archiveofourown.org/users/rageprufrock/pseuds/rageprufrock). 



  
****

**Coverartist:**[](http://www.archiveofourown.org/users/reena_jenkins/profile)[ **reena_jenkins**](http://www.archiveofourown.org/users/reena_jenkins/)   
 **** ****

 **Length:**  00:15:59  
  
 **Download Link:**  You can download this podfic as an mp3 [ **right over here**](http://reena.parakaproductions.com/podfics/\(CW%20RPF\)%20_No%20Fault_.mp3) (thank you, [](http://paraka.livejournal.com/profile)[ **paraka**](http://paraka.livejournal.com/), for hosting me).


End file.
